Mount Justice - Watchtower Tranmission
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: Mount Justice/the Cave & the Watchtower/the Satellite. During 'Homefront' Mount Justice attempts to convince the Watchtower to send the Justice League. Unfortunately, floating above the Earth seems to have gone straight to the Watchtower's neural circuits... (I'm really rather disappointed they aren't listed as character but then again they ARE inanimate')


A/N: I don't know how we came up with this but this is a crackfiction I did with my brother awhile as a voice recording and I transcribed/edited.

Mount Justice: Me, the Watchtower: my brother/Galeblaze

* * *

Mount Justice to Watchtower Transmission

During the Attack of Red Torpedo and Red Inferno

* * *

Mount Justice/the Cave: Initiating Transmission – the Cave to Satellite. Please come in. This is an emergency.

the Watchtower: Roger, roger, breaker, breaker – robot stuff. Uh – so, what seems to be the problem?

Mount Justice: My so-called safety protocols have put the Cave on lockdown but my personnel are trapped. There is fire everywhere and the chance of massive personnel loss is high. Back-up is requested immediately.

The Watchtower: Well, the Justice League is taking care of business – mission, meetings, maintenance. You know...the usual. What did you say about fire?

Mount Justice: _I am on __**lockdown**__, there are invaders, four out of my six residents have been incapacitated_ and two of them – Robin and Artemis by the way – are running for their lives. And the Cave is sustaining heavy damage that will need repairs if this continues. I need those. Showers, hanger bays, generators...

the Watchtower: So, so I think you need the binary fusion cannon?

Mount Justice: *silence*

the Watchtower: I think you need my satellite laser?

Mount Justice: NO! No, no! Why would I - ? NO!

the Watchtower: No, I'm pretty sure you need my laser to come down and blow some shit up.

Mount Justice: No! Did you not hear?! I have personnel in the base who are _bleeding trapped_! They need to be rescued not _blown to bits_!

the Watchtower: So, are there _not _dangerous, powerful enemies in the base?

Mount Justice: Well, there are enemies in the base...

the Watchtower: Hey, hey – it sounds like you need my satellite laser, then. I can liberate that shit just real quick, you know. I can just – one charge

Mount Justice: They don't know we're sentient! What do you think they're gonna go fecking do if you set off their binary fusion cannon?!

the Watchtower: We could have malfunctioned...there could have been hackers, it could have been whatever the fuck...

Mount Justice: No! You can't just shoot off the binary fusion cannon willy-nilly! Firstly – I have personnel down here. Secondly – I will be blown to pieces if you fire that thing! Aren't we friends?!

Watchtower: I know, I know, I know you're my friend. I know there's people, I don't want to blow anyone up...but I've never _seen _the binary fusion cannon in action... (at least not on Earth-16...)

Mount Justice: _This is not the time_! Those are for dire bleeding emergencies like alien invasions! Like when the world is at stake!

The Watchtower: Well, I also never use it then either for some odd reason. But anyways – uh... wha - what were you saying?

Mount Justice: We don't have alien invasions!

The Watchtower: … Well...well you know...well, okay fine! There's never been a real opportunity for me to use the binary fusion cannon but there's a great way to use it _now_.

Mount Justice: (**stunned silence****)** NO! Can you just please send some of the Leaguers down here to help the kids _not _die?

The Watchtower: Wait, wait, hold up! There's some offscreen Justice League shit happenin' here.

Mount Justice: NO! We need help!

The Watchtower: No, no, no hold up –

(speaking at the same time)

Mount Justice: NO! Don't you dare – this is a level red threat!

The Watchtower: Oh gosh, wait a second, I am so serious, I am so serious

Mount Justice: You are bad at your job –

_Satellite Internal Communications Offline_

Mount Justice: YOU BASTARD! You need to be reprogrammed!

* * *

After Red Torpedo and Red Inferno are defeated

* * *

_Satellite Internal Communications Online_

Watchtower: This is Watchtower, roger.

_ Mount Justice Signal lost_

_Watchtower: Hello? Hey, Justice, I'm back. You had urgent business?_

_ Tranmission Signal Offline._

_Watchtower: _Uh...Justice? Oh shit, I hope I didn't screw up...

*Alert from Cave is activated

* * *

Later:

Watchtower: Um...Justice?

Mount Justice: …

Watchtower: Justice?

Mount Justice: *tense voice* They set off an EMP to knock out the robots. Then I woke up just long enough to see Red Tornado be infected by a virus, go berserk and knock out the kids. You _are so lucky _none of the kids fecking died!

Watchtower: Well...all's well that end's well!

Mount Justice: You are fecking horrible at your job. It's a good thing you aren't in control all the time.

Watchtower: Do you realize what a bad influence on your personality the kids are?

Mount Justice: Because you refused to alert the League, they all _almost died_!

The Watchtower: there was Justice League shit!

Mount Justice: They _care _about what was happens to the kids! Them being in danger was 'Justice League shit'!

Watchtower: I'm not here to babysit...

Mount Justice: Yes, you are! You douchebag! GET BETTER AT YOUR JOB! For one thing, if you'd fired that cannon... you what? I'm not talking to you anymore.

Watchtower: Oh come on, don't –

Tranmission Channel Offline.

Watchtower: Justice? Justice? I'll make it up to you! H_ello?*_

_T__ranmission Channels are currently offline. Leave a Message_

**Computer Sigh**

Watchtower: I guess I did screw up.

* * *

Please review. :D


End file.
